1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotwars wiki's Forum:Rigged fights- Champions.
This page was transwikiwd from the: ''http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Rigged_fights#Champions.'' Forum page 1,642 PAGES ON THIS WIKIAdd New PageEdit Forums: Index > The Pits > Rigged fights. Rigged fights. Lets name some fights that you believe were set as a deliberate lineup to make a certain robot win. For me, there is one obvious one - Pussycat's mayhem. SMIDSY's a good machine, but it didn't have the body type to stand up to Pussycat. And Sumpthing...well that just says it all. It was a deliberate setup to get Pussycat into the annihilator. Toon Ganondorf (t c) 11:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Razer's heat in Series 5; I feel as though most of the bots were sacrificial so as to increase Razer's chances of winning. Also, some people on the FRA forums were saying that both of Chaos 2's Series 4 semi-final fights were rigged in its favour. They believe that Steg 2 had by far the poorest chance of beating Chaos 2 , and that they threw it Tornado in the next round because it was already hurting from its fight against Wheely Big Cheese. I guess their logic makes sense; I could see Chaos 2 struggling to beat any the other robots in the semi-final, except maybe Firestorm or Thermidor. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I certainly agree that Razer's series 5 heat was rigged in order to get it into the semi-finals at last. I also believe that its Series 3 heat was rigged in its favour (look at the robots in the heat), but it still managed to fail. I disagree with the logic of Series 4 being rigged In Chaos 2's favour - it was a superior robot in those days, and could have defeated Wheely Big Cheese (going on to do so in the All-Stars), Pussycat (becuase it did later in the series), Tornado, Firestorm 2 and Thermidor 2 at any point. Toon Ganondorf (t c) 10:11, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Im sure i read or heard somewhere that Steg 2 wished to try out its flipper on Choas 2 since they were the insperation behind theirs, it was either that or that team choas helped design the flipper--77.103.85.246 23:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thire page's contents at the time was http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Rigged_fights# hide#Razer ##My Thoughts on the matter #Big Names #Champions #Series 1 Originality Award Razer Looking over it, I tend to believe that a lot was rigged in Razer's favour. Let's take a look shall we? *Series 3 - In a heat alongside Blade, Aggrobot, Binky, Spike, Agent Orange, Max Damage and Backstabber...lets be frank, shall we? Would any of them put up a fight against Razer, with the exception of Aggrobot's lucky win? :As for the International Championship, that was just an excuse to gather a few robots, slap a fancy title for a prize and run it in order to give something to Razer. Just look at the robots, and you'll see I'm right. ::Actually, you're wrong. Very wrong. Razer was actually a substitute, bought in after Cassius 2 dropped out. Yes, according to Team Razer's website, Cassius was due to compete in the event. CBFan 19:55, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::But to be fair, it would have been just as easy for Cassius as it was for Razer. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :And, here's another Best Design Award. No one notices the fact that it was Razer's design that cost it its battle, though. :On to the World Championship, I noticed that both Matilda and Dead Metal helped Razer back into the fight when it had been defeated by Behemoth twice. *Series 4 - Its heat was Robochicken, Velocirippa, Reptirron, Milly-Ann Bug and Pussycat. With the exception of Pussycat, none of them stand a chance, but I'm sure that the producers believed that it wouldn't stand much chance of defeating Razer. Boy were they wrong... :The Southern Annihilator was a good win, but Razer's very inclusion backs my theory - the producers were throwing Razer in everything they could. *Extreme 1 - Ah yes, the first extreme. :2nd World Champs - Razer's qualifier, putting it against three robots. It had defeated Diotoir once before, The Revolutionist stands the least chance of all four americans, and Flensburger Power is not a very robust creation. Next comes Tornado, perfect shape for Razer to crush, and Drillzilla, also easy for Razer to attack. :All-Stars - Although I respect Razer's win over Gemini, placing it against Behemoth (again) in the second round and then awarding it the judges decision, despite Behemoth's aggression, style and control, shows favouratism. Then Firestorm and Tornado, easy to crush. *Series 5 - Some of the all-time worst robots here. The joke robot Sumpthing, one of the worst robots I've ever seen in Axe-C-Dent, the ridiculously comical Destruct-A-Bubble, newcomers Big Nipper (who actually put up a fight, to its credit) the breakdown train in Suicidal Tendencies (who I'm sure would have put up a fight had it not broken down and dropped out before its second round match), Widow's Revenge (goes without saying) and Rick, whose design is just perfect for Razer to destroy. Coincidence? No. :Then Razer is matched against Spawn Again, the most unreliable of the six semi-finalists. Then on to newcomers S3, who just happens to be bleeding from two previous battles with tough machines, and is just right for Razer to puncture. :Grand Final, and its Firestorm, not Hypno-Disc, that Razer fights. Instead of creating a more interesting match, the producers put Razer up against a robot that it has defeated already, and who has already lost in a battle against Hypno-Disc, fought through a losers melee and fought through Pussycat. Pretty much a guaranteed finals place, where it fought Bigger Brother, possibly the most gallant and suffering robot that could enter the grand final. A predicable outcome to end a rigged series. :And the icing on the cake...ANOTHER Best Design Award. You'd think a three year old design would be just that...old. Especially when you've got half a dozen coppies floating around (Ming 3, Tiberius). *Series 6 - This was no surprise, however - the reigning champ always gets an easy run. But no run was easier than WASP and Brutus Maximus. Not surprisingly, there were no other notable names in Heat A...more evidence that the producers were taking no chances. :Semi-Finals again, and its possibly Razer's easiest fight in Wild Thing 2, a very easy machine for Razer to pierce without receiving return damage. Then it faces another bleeding robot in Dantomkia, who, like S3 in Series 5, had already suffered a loss and had fought its way through a losers melee. *Extreme 2 - Ah, yes another title for Razer. Placing it in a round with the newcomers and the heading out legends, who it has already defeated. An easy win there takes it through to fight Spawn Again, not Dominator 2. It has already defeated Spawn Again, yet here's another rematch. The rest is unable to be rigged, but that wouldnt have stopped them, I'm sure. That's my say. I'm sure there are many Razer fans who disagree, but thats my two cents. Toon Ganondorf (tc) 08:13, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :For the Southern Annihilator, you don't suppose that....oh, I dunno, Razer actually signed up for it? :No, this isn't as silly as it sounds. It's just, to me, that some of the robots didn't really fit their Northern or Southern bill (actually, it was the Northern robots who were the "offenders"). What I think may have happened is that the twelve robots that signed up were simply divided into their groups by looking at where they came from and split them accordingly. :Like you say, that's just my opinion. CBFan 19:41, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::In the All Star quarter final, Razer must've won more points for style, with its self-righting (without being ridiculous like Mute), making it go through with all the damage it created. The Extreme 1 All-Stars semi-final draw was hardly rigged; according to your logic, all three of the remaining opponents would have been 'easy to crush', with Chaos 2 easily getting beaten in the First World Championship (and that was only the quarter final stage). If everybody is 'easy to crush', then doesn't that explain Razer's best design awards? ManUCrazy 19:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::I completely disagree with MOST of what you've said about Series 5. OK, the heat is questionable, but it's NOT Razer's fault it won everything, nor is it the production team's fault...they had the line-up planned before-hand. They didn't know Razer would win everything. I can guarantee you that, if Rick had won Heat K, it would STILL have fought Spawn Again, because that would have been the pre-set line-up. Likewise, if S3 had won the semi-finals, it would STILL have faced Firestorm....because that would have been the pre-set line-up. So, really, your "logic" is nothing more than an excuse to bash Razer, as far as I'm concerned. CBFan (talk) 20:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, my point exactly. The heat had been made up specifically for Razer to win because it had already failed to reach three semi-finals. And even so, I never said anything about the All-Stars Semi-Final being rigged, just easy once it had defeated Behemoth. My logic may be an excuse to bash Razer, indeed, several roboteers I've spoken to dislike their cockiness immensely, but its all there, and its all well supported. Toon Ganondorf (t c) 22:02, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Then how come you never bashed Chaos 2? ITS heats practically ALWAYS seemed to have been made up specifically for it to win. The answer is that it is obviously random, thus your logic does a nosedive again. You make that claim, but look at the BIG picture....practically ALL of the heats should have been easy for the higher seed to win. Chaos 2's heat...robots full of high ground clearances. Firestorm's heat...most of them had no srimechs. Panic Attack's heat...let's not even go there. But I don't hear you ranting about them, and it seems too unlikely to be deliberate. I think you'll find it was meerly luck of the draw. :::::Also, I think you might also find that the only reason the All-Stars were as they were was because the producers were hoping (in fact, dare I say, confident) that Razer would end up against Hypno-Disc, so they made the line-up accordingly. CBFan (talk) 06:43, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Well, you make a good poin there, but I would like to point out a few flaws with your argument; 1) Razer's heat in Series 3: Although I agree most of those robots would have been beaten easily by Razer, I should point out that Backstabber and Aggrobot, The two robots Razer actually fought, were not not that easy for Razer to beat, because of their shape. 2) In the world championship final, there was a reason the house robots helped Razer. Firstly, Dead Metal helped Razer off the flame pit because it was clear it was still mobile, but wasnt able to get enough puchase on the flame grill. Matilda only let Razer free because Behemoth was holding Razer for too long. 3) The heat in series 4: I'll agree that all the robots were ideal for Razer to crush, but try putting it in some other heats. For example, heat a. 4) Extreme 1, The second world championship: Try putting Razer in some of the other fights, partcularly the melee Chaos 2 was in. 5) The heat in series 5: just like series 4, try putting Razer in some other heats 6) The series 5 grand final: I think the reason Razer was against Firestorm was because the producers wanted a Razer vs. Hypnodisc final. That would have been a brilliant ending to the series, rather than something just glanced over in an eliminator 7) The heat in series 6: although it was very easy for Razer to beat W.A.S.P and Brutus Maximus, look at some of the other robots in the heat; Wel - dor, who is not a good shape for Razer to crush, Tetanus, who has very little big parts to grab hold of, and Cyrax, again, not an easy shape to crush 8) The semi final in series 6: Ok, maybe Wild Thing was an easy draw, but Razer had already fought Firestorm and S3 before. This was why they fought Dantomkia instead. That wasnt rigged. 9) The all stars tournament in extreme 2. 13 Black wasnt easy for Razer to beat, as it has little to grab hold of, and a lot of offencive weapounry. Dominator 2 and Spawn Again were easy shapes for Razer to crush. You have a point about Chaos 2, but see my previous comment about Hypnodisc So maybe it wasnt that badly rigged. Please dont be so biased in the future. Drop Zone mk2 16:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I'll be biased if I want, don't tell me what to do. Its jsut an observation. Now, to point out flaws, your arguments for points 1, 3, 4 and 5 are whole cloth - the point was that they were in those heats. As for point 7, Weld-Dor is easy, its the same shape as Rick, Tetanus, all it has to do is clamp onto the rear and push it around - its not all about damage. And as for Cyrax, its not about crushability, Razer did defeat Cyrax. Now, instead of contradicting me, how about making some useful contributions? I don't take criticism from people with less than 40 edits. Toon Ganondorf (t c) 20:54, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Without trying to start another fight, Toon Ganondorf, just because you have more edits doesn't automatically make you "better". You're BOTH intitled to your own opinion, regardless. CBFan (talk)19:30, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::"I'll be biased if I want to, I don't take criticism from anyone with less than 40 edits." Wow, phenomenal behaviour from the "Admin and Bureaucrat" of the Wiki. Good to see we have a neutral with a healthy respect for those who are obviously not as important as him in control around here. :D Merrick8 My Thoughts on the matterEdit OK, been looking over your comments, and let's get this straight....I know you don't like Razer, and that's fine. But this "set-up to win" thing just doesn't work. If anything, it just seems to be an excuse to bash Razer. To be fair, I'm not the biggest fan of Chaos 2, but I wouldn't say it was "set-up to win" Series 4 after winning Series 3. But, to have a look through... Series 3 *Main Competition - I think I'll be saying this a lot, somehow, but in all honesty, I think this is simply a case of "luck of the draw". As stated, the robots it faced were not exactly ideal and, in all honesty, I'm not 100% convinced it would have beaten Blade either. *World Championship - As stated, there were valid reasons as to why the House Robots intervined. The rules quite clearly state that a robot can not win by pinning. *International Championship - I've already given my comments here...it was not Razer due to compete in the first place. Series 4 *Main Competition - The problem with your claim here is that it wasn't limited to Razer. You look at any of the machines in the top 6 seeds, and they really should have cake-walked their heats. Mind you, I think Series 4 was pretty much a fix-up in general, so I can't really complain...but Razer here is only one pawn on the whole chess set. *Annihilator - What I think we're seeing here is a case of what was repeated in Nickelodeon Robot Wars, with the 32 robots being the ones that were actually ready and fighting fit (notice, for example, that of Hypno-Disc's victims, only Wild Thing was there, and even Hypno-Disc itself wasn't?). I still think it is much more likely that Razer actively signed up for the annihilator, rather than being "thrown in" as you claim. Extreme 1 *All-Stars - Again, very much luck of the draw...and I get the feeling the producers wanted Razer vs Hypno-Disc, and then maybe Razer vs Chaos 2. Why, I don't know. *Second World Championships - OK, first of all, ignore EVERYONE that wasn't British or American, because that's what the tournament really resulted in. Whether or not The Revolutionist was the "easiest", it still did a considerable amount of damage. Series 5 *Main Competition - Again, luck of the draw. As stated above, it would have faced the winner of Heat G anyway, regardless of whether or not it was Spawn Again, and unless Spawn Again actually won, it would have fought the Loser's Melee winner anyway. If Rick had won, same story. It's all to do with the line-up. And I still think the producers were hoping for a Razer vs Hypno-Disc final....and don't forget how close Firestorm came to beating Razer anyway. Series 6 *Main Competition - Again, luck of the draw - plus, Raging Reality could have given it a run for its money if it had been in the wrong place. With the semi-finals, Razer pretty much HAD to fight Dantomkia, because with the original line-up, Dantomkia would have had to have fought S3 again, which sort of defeats it a bit. Extreme Series 2 *All-Stars - 13 Black was NOT easy for it to beat. Razer was actually in very bad condition at the end of the battle, not just externally. But I still think the producers badly wanted to see Razer against Hypno-Disc...I myself would have wanted to see Razer vs Dominator 2. 13 Black could have done better, but that's the way it goes. Anyway, that's over. I hope you will accept my opinion, Toon Ganondorf, as I accept yours. It's just I don't see any "fixing" as far as Razer itself is concerned...just a bucketload of attempts to set-up the one fight everyone wanted to see. Pity, really. CBFan (talk) 12:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Mate, I really think that no one even cares anymore. Good to see your opinion, but I'm still sticking by myself. Toon Ganondorf (t c) 13:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Just a little suspicious coming from the guy who's basically threatening to scrap possibly our most interesting tournament if Razer wins...that seems to say you still care (in my eyes anyway). OK, fair enough....I'm not trying to have a go at you, though, let's make this very clear. CBFan (talk) 13:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't like Razer that much either (I lost faith in it after Series 3), but I'd never think that things were rigged in favour of them. I'd say they're just too powerful. (I don't mean any offence; I'm just expressing my views.) *For the series 5 final though, I think there's a reason why Razer fought Firestorm. If Razer had fought Bigger Brother, Firestorm would've faced Hypno-Disc again. Had they faced Hypno-Disc, it would have been a great fight, but the producers probably thought it would be better as a final battle rather than a semi-final battle. They just hoped for the best, but lost out. Shame. Razer vs Hypno-Disc would have been dangerous!!! *Also, if the draw for the series was all planned, surely Rick wouldn't have faced Suicidal Tendencies, who beat them in Series 4. They probably do the draws like they do for football tournaments, by picking names out of a hat or something similar. *I do think, though, that Behemoth should have won the first world championship. In fact, I think, to save time, they made sure the same robot won so they wouldn't have to film Marc Thorpe giving them the award twice. (That's unlikely). In fact, a lot of the First World championship was cut and pasted from the International League. Simon Scott has actually said that the International League came first. Hogwild9413:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Big NamesEdit Hypno Disc was drawn with a jokey sacrificial robot, a plastic robot, and a robot with a very high ground clearence in series 6, whereas 2 body spinners and 2 resilliant robots were in the other melee. Also, there were no big names in the heats of Hypno, Razer, Chaos 2(Until the heat final showed us differentely), Panic Attack(same thing) and Spawn again, whereas Tornado (against Anarchy(Formerly 101), Firestorm, Dominator 2 and Bigger Brother had bigger-name opponents. Also Bigger Brother and Firestorm facing a machine they each beat before in all stars.86.154.97.135 18:55, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Not exactly. Barber-Ous, the "plastic robot" convincingly defeated the "resilliant" Kat 3, and Hypno-Disc had to face and beat the other "resilliant robot" from the other melee. ManUCrazy 19:12, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Plus you say Tornado had a tough heat because of only one machine (that was a walkerbot. A good one but still a walkerbot.) yet there were three new blood competitors in its heat.ManUCrazy 20:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :I'll grant you the point about Hypnodisc, but most of your other points are either flawed or already mentioned in TG's paragraph :I don't know why you'd argue that there were no "big name" robots that the seeds had to fight in certain heats, those robots are the "big name" ones. That's the point of the seeding system, one "big name" per heat. :But if you insist, let's take a look at your definition of "big name" I'm assuming that the "big name" opponents for Dominator, Bigger Brother, and Firestorm were SMIDSY, Behemoth, and X-Terminator respectively. In the 10 years' worth of experience between them, they've made a total of two semifianls. Really stretching the definition there, don't you think? And you believe that Anarchy is a big name thanks to 101's success, but Terrorhurtz can't ride on the back of Killerhurtz's? Now you're just contradicting yourself. Believe me, they dispersed them a lot more evenly than you're giving credit for, Hypnodisc had Bulldog Breed, Razer had Raging Reality, Panic Attack had Terrorhurtz, and even in cases where the second "big name" isn't obvious, you never know; maybe one of them did really well in its qualifier battle. The point is, it doesn't work to say that a quarter of the heats were "rigged", there are only so many "big name" robots in the world, and you've failed to name any heats where the "big names" were oversaturated, so I doubt you could have done it much better. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :On the most part, agreed. ManUCrazy 20:02, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::No "Big Names"? Right... *'Heat A': Raging Reality (former heat finalist with Knightmare, Annihilator runner-up with Spirit of Knightmare). *'Heat B': X-Terminator (former semi-finalist). *'Heat C': Crushtacean (former heat finalist). *'Heat D': G.B.H. 2 (former semi-finalist), possibly Sir Chromalot (long time, consistant competitor). *'Heat E': Possibly Aggrobot 3 (former heat finalist). *'Heat F': Thermidor 2 (former semi-finalist), Fluffy (former heat finalist). *'Heat G': Anarchy (former semi-finalist and tag team terror champion with 101). *'Heat H': Possibly Supernova (former heat finalist with Oblivion). *'Heat I': Corkscrew (former heat finalist), Kronic 2 (former heat finalist with Kronic the Wedgehog), possibly Terrorhurtz (high international success with Killerhurtz). *'Heat J': S.M.I.D.S.Y. (former heat-finalist). *'Heat K': Bulldog Breed (former heat-finalist), Kat 3 (former heat finalist). *'Heat L': Behemoth (former semi-finalist), Disc-O-Inferno (Annihilator champion). ::Now, if THOSE aren't "Big names", I don't know who are. Granted, Heats E and H are tricky, but you just need to look. CBFan (talk) 22:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Well said CBFan. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:14, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::To help support you: I believe 259 was the other "big name" of heat E. It came from a very seasoned roboteer, and after it KO'd all three opponents within 30 seconds of its qualifier battle, it really started to look like a robot that was going places. Heat H had me stumped too, but logic wins the day here. I mean, out of all the robots that could have been given this Golden Ticket, why choose Spawn Again? It hasn't been merchandised like Razer of Hypnodisc, and the team has never been beyond the first round of the semifinals. For that reason, I can't see how anyone could make a case for malicious intent being the reasoning behind the Heat H lineup, I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt and assuming it all came down to scheduling and timing issues. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::I've been doing some extra thought about this, and I'd like to flash back to when seeds were first actively used, in Series 4 (6 seeds in Series 2, whereby not every heat had one, does not constitute as "active" in my book). Think back to Series 4, and, really, all the big names were seeded (except the three mentioned in the Series 4 article). The same could also mostly be said for Series 5. But when we get to Series 6 and 7, where there is only 1 seed per heat, and there are a bucketload of big names, not counting the seeds. :::::In a way, whilst the seeds are the "biggest" names, Series 6 and 7 showed that they're not the only ones. If there had been a Series 8, and all 16 semi-finalists had returned, and been seeded, there would have been even more big names. CBFan (talk) 08:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ChampionsEdit I'd just like to expand on something I mentioned on the Robot Wars facebook page. I know people constantly complain about Razer, but I've come to realise it isn't the only robot who's had an "easy" ride. Lets look back through all of the series, starting with Series 2. *For Series 2, Roadblock was the champion, and it had a rough heat. Lets be honest here, none of the competitors looked like they'd really cause a threat, but the fact remains that the Gauntlet and the Trials could easily have knocked it out prematurely...and the Trial nearly did. *For Series 3, Panic Attack was the champion, and it didn't have the easiest line-up either, stuck with the likes of X-Terminator, faster and with a more potent weapon. So, for Series 2 and 3, the defending champions had a rough ride and nearly lost as a result. But then, looking through the next lot, you realise something... *For Series 4, Chaos 2 was the champion....and boy was it in a rubbish heat. Outside it and fellow seed King B3, they were ALL newcomers with no experience whatsoever. Indefatigable had no srimech, Medusa 2000 was pretty much useless, and both King B3 and Atomic broke down the moment they were touched. Attila the Drum was pretty much the only "decent" robot in that heat. *For Series 5, Chaos 2 had it even more rediculous. Again, 5 newcomers in its heat, more than any other, and the robots it could have gone up against either had high ground clearances, no srimechs, or they were just plain useless. Not to mention the blatant....absolutely blatant interference in the final round, where S.M.I.D.S.Y. was robbed. *For Series 6, Razer was the champion....Brutus Maximus, Ruf Ruf Dougal, W.A.S.P.....enough said. But you know about that. *For Series 7, Tornado was the champion, and once again, given the easiest route possible. You know there's something wrong when your first opponent is Saw Point. See? It's not just Razer. CrashBash 07:24, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Series 1 Originality Award How could Psychosprout get the Series 1 Originality Award? It was a joke, not a robot? Krayzee Tokyo deserved it more! Boldmouse2 (talk) 20:45, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :Because it had an original design, obviously. Besides, this is a stupidly old thread, and your complaint really doesn't fit. CrashBash (talk) 21:00, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Technology